Hungry for Daryl
by Plain Old Shahhida
Summary: A dream/nightmare that I had about Daryl. WARNING: It may turn you into a "Walker" right after reading. Beware. Continuance from "Dreaming of Daryl" but you don't have to read that.


**I had a nightmare/dream. Daryl left me to be eaten by the Walkers. Ish it was crazy scary. So I got up on my computer and wrote the following. I feel like it's a continuance from my first angsty story "Dreaming Of Daryl" (if you want more detail about my dream before you read it's below in the Authors notes)**

* * *

Daryl, I whisper his name aloud to hear it. To taste it coming out my mouth. The syllables flow together like honey dripping, dripping. Tis sweet and savory.

Daryl, the strength of it almost sweeps me away. I feel like I'm floating. Just floating through a heavy fog and when the curtain lifts I am almost blinded by his light. His light that burns on the darkest night. Like the star that will lead me home. Like the comfort of a nightlight from the terrifying shadows. Like the halo that trusts me of his goodness. His greatness.

Daryl, am I insane? What is insane? Is it to be mad and stark raving? Is it to lose sight of who you are? Or rather is it _truly_ revealing who you are and ripping the cloth from your eyes and allowing you to see. To finally see. And when you do, there is nothing that will push you back into that terrorizing yet calm dark. That familiar place. I need your brightness. I need your goodness. _I need_.

Venture forth, young soldier, into the arms of your lover.

Daryl, my lover. _Our lover_. We wish not to share you but to keep you locked away with the word mine, mine, _mine_. What is it that brings out the monster in us? That darkness out in us? We see you standing there so calmly and inside we let madness, insanity, and lunacy devour that sight. Devour the sweet flesh known as Daryl Dixon. Still the hunger rides through us, enraged. Has not the touch of your light affected us?

We will not share the banquet with anyone else. I snort. Snort like the day I was born. We are here for one simple reason people and that is to love. Love like we've never loved before. Love, Daryl. Is it in you? Can you love us despite our short comings? Our tendencies? Our general craziness?

Will you love _me_ like I've never loved anything? Because Daryl the only time I've felt love was in your presence.

See him laugh. Laugh, Daryl, laugh.

I know you don't call what we feel for you love. You call it obsession. You call it fixation. You call it mania.

I must be worse than a Walker, surely you muse.

Fine Daryl. I will never let my black dark heart to touch the white purity of yours. It breaks over me like a disease. I curse you.

I curse you.

And I curse you again.

But wait. I look back and still I see you there, eyes squinting and gaze not blinking, weary. Judas! I scream. How can I walk away from you? You are the one I cling to. But this time it's not me that leaves. It's you. A hole rips through my heart. Like all the others you take your leave, regrettably. But in your mind to you it's the end. And to us? It is hell.

Though, we will continue. We will continue to cherish you, your memory, your strength, and take sight of you everywhere we go.

We will walk on. The hole grows wider with every step I take, changing me.

And that hunger that pains me?

Heh.

That will never stop.

* * *

**Okay so my dream went like this:**

**We were out walking in the woods at night with Rick and then Rick disappears and I'm a little scared but Daryl has the flashlight so I stay right by him. Then all of the sudden all these Walkers come out the woods and they have us surrounded on all sides. The weird part about these Walkers was that they were all wearing Daryl Dixon heart t-shirts. And crossbow logos. I think they were fans. Anyway one of them bites me. Daryl somehow manages to escape and while I'm being eaten alive by Walkers he laughs and then I scream and then he looks madly at me, like why the hell you screaming or something. It was effing scary as hell. I run after Daryl but he shoots an arrow in my chest. And when I got up I was thinking what if they end the show? Freak out right there. This was the craziest nightmare I've ever had and the first one with Daryl. *sigh* the first dream I had about Daryl and he shoots me. **

**Anyway review, please. **


End file.
